The most significant aspect of a display apparatus is its ability to "catch the eye" of a passing observer to thereby draw the attention of the observer to the message desired to be conveyed, such as, for example, the sale of a product, a service, or the like.
In addition thereto, it is highly desirable that these objectives be capable of being accomplished through display means which, in addition to being aesthetically appealing, is of a simple design (i.e., preferably no moving parts whatsoever) and structured so as to be inexpensive and yet provides a display of good quality and good artistic design.